


Зов

by Danifar



Series: На русском [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ктулху, Русский | Russian, без беты, помираем как Калиновский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Зов раздался слишком рано
Series: На русском [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 2





	Зов

Он стоял на скале, громадной иглой вонзавшейся в море. Волны, гигантские, мощные, раз за разом ударяли в ее основание, надеясь разрушить, подчинить, завладеть холодными неприступными камнями, растворить в себе... Но раз за разом они были вынуждены разочарованно откатываться обратно, чтобы набраться сил для новой атаки.

Он поднял голову. Рассвет. Самое время. И изнутри маленького пушистого тельца полилась песнь. Он тщательно выводил каждую ноту, ожидая, когда наконец мир смилостивится над ним. Море взревело как-то по-новому. Из его глубин, под настойчивый зов поднималось древнее, могущественное, полное первородной тьмы существо. Оно осознало себя раньше, чем появились первые живые на этой земле, его гнев был подобен всесокрушающему мечу, уничтожая все и всех на своем пути, и лишь один взгляд на него заставлял даже самых сильных духом обрывать нити своих жизней.

Рассвет. Слишком ранний час для того, чтоб эти жалкие двуногие осознали беды нового дня, слишком позднее время для того, чтоб что-то изменить в течении судьбы этого мира... Но и существо, заставившее застонать скалу от ужаса, тоже считало, что ещё слишком рано и что его крепкий, долгий сон не стоило обрывать столь нахально.

Но ему было все равно. Его гнала вперёд, на безумства, неутолимая жажда терзать, убивать и поглощать. 

И монстр это понял. Почувствовал, признал равным. Под его молчаливым, мрачным, полным ненависти ко всему живому взглядом вода вскипела. Вверх, на скалу, к мягким лапам маленького лорда тьмы потянулись сотни живых, трепещущих душ. Он победно вознес ещё одну хвалу.

Убедившись, что на первое время желание мелкого пушистого комочка с настоящей бездной внутри выполнено, древняя тварь, чье имя было предано забвению, чтоб ненароком не потревожить ее сон, опустилась обратно в холодные воды моря.

А котенок принялся за завтрак. Сегодня у него была рыба, но когда-нибудь...

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено мемом про того самого котика и Ктулху, но я его не нашла, чтоб прикрепить, эх


End file.
